starwarsocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asaada Zadira
''True strength is resisting the Dark Side.''-Asaada Zadira Asaada Zadira was a Togruta Jedi Knight during the Legacy Era. She was born in 116 ABY. Early Life Asaada Zadira was taken to the Jedi Order after being taken from her parents, Darth Kyansi and Darth Malentos, at age one by Padawan Onja Anatnom and her Master in the year 117 ABY. Shortly after being taken from her parents, Zadira, Anatnom, and Anatnom's Master, Unnamed Guy, crashed on the planet Maridun. Guy was killed by Amanamen while trying to protect Zadira and Anatnom. Anatnom therefore had to protect both herself and one year old Zadira.Chagrian Jedi Master Ses'Taata Dekka found the two and returned them to the Jedi Temple. Master T'ra Saa then took Zadira to be trained as a Jedi First Mission: Battle of Ryloth At age 14 in the year 130 ABY, after nearly befriending every other youngling her age, Zadira was assigned a Master, Adele Xela. On Zadira's first mission with Xela, she showed great skill in the Shien Lightsaber Form. But she made many mistakes in the battle, and caused many Twi'leks' deaths. Zadira regretted her carelessness, but Xela provided console for her by saying that everyone made mistakes. Zadira then carried out the next part of the skirmish with caution, not wanting to cause the death of anyone else. Zadira from then on, was cautious in battle. She never improvised, and usually disliked any missions that took place in residential areas (which most of her missions did) Battle of Concord Dawn Zadira: 'There's Talon.' Xela:'' Asaada don't get any ideas.' '''Zadira: ''Too late.' -Zadira and Xela shortly before Zadira confronted Darth Talon. The Battle of Concord was Zadira's second mission with her Master. Having learned a lesson that deeply affected her leadership, Zadira was determined not to put any residents of the area at risk. Though Zadira didn't cause any deaths this time, her opponents killed many. While on Concord Dawn, Zadira briefly dueled Twi'lek Sith Darth Talon. The battle lasted about two minutes, then ended when a pillar almost fell on the two. Talon and Zadira luckliy walked away with no injuries, but Zadira was knocked unconscious and Talon escaped. Battle of Felucia, 131 ABY Zadira had matured since the Battle of Concord Dawn, and now carried two lightsabers. She, Ximena Haven, and their Masters were sent to Felucia. Zadira and Darth Talon yet again clashed sabers. During the battle Xela and Haven's Master sent Zadira and Haven to set explosives around the Sith's stronghold. The two Padawans failed badly, but they soon made up for it. Confronting Talon While trying to execute the mission they severely failed, they ran into Darth Talon. Talon held her lightsaber in front of Zadira's neck, threatening to behead her unless her and Haven's Masters layed off their invasion. And one of Talon's troops held Haven Talon ordered Zadira to contact her Master, but being and expert in armed and ''unnarmed combat, Zadira overthrew Talon killed the troop that was holding Haven. Zen Damaris ''Not much of a talker'.''-Zadira's first comment on Zen Damaris.' Zadira had had many encounters with fellow Padawan Zen Damaris in the Jedi Temple, such as accidentally bumping into him when an experiment went wrong. Zadira got to know him more in depth when she and her Master were stationed on Geonosis. Damaris had recently lost his first Master. Because of this, Damaris refused to speak. Adele Xela and Kassidda Monserett, Zen's new Master, assigned them to blow up the Geonosian Stronghold. But they had to get there first. When the two of them had reached a trench, Zadira heard Damaris speak for the first time. The two of them climbed down the trench, Zadira falling part of the way, and Damaris catching her. The two then climbed up the other side, and placed their detonators on the exterior of the Stronghold. Geonosians then surrounded them, but the two Padawans took them down with ease. Zadira set off the detonators when they were about a mile away, and the two returned to their Masters. Sith Assassins In early 132 ABY, Sith Assassins attacked the Jedi Temple, and Zadira and Damaris encountered eachother once again. Zadira actually saved his life. Well... Sort of... Zen had jumped down from a platform attempting to attack two Sith assassins. Instead he just landed two feet in front of them, and not on his feet. . . Zadira jumped over him and landed in front of him. She ignited her sabers and clashed sabers with the two Sith. Zen then attempted to help her, only to get knocked down and to slide across the floor. Zadira's high score in the duel went down when a Sith punched her, and then grabbed her arm. Then the other Sith Assassin put a shock brace on that arm. In a blur of yellow light, Zadira was unconcious on the floor. With the Sith about to dispose of her, Damaris proved he works great under pressure. He knocked the Sith Assassins off of the platform they were on, and carried Zadira to the infirmary. Zadira woke up in the infirmary with a 'killer headache' (As she called it) {more to come} Personality Zadira had a somewhat sarcastic personality, most the time at least. She often taunted her opponents in battle with sarcastic comments. But, one of her talents was being calm in a stressful situation. Other times she was quite hostile towards others. Zadira was often sent undercover because of her excellence at acting. Zadira believed that the force was neither good or evil, but she didn't let others know it. Aside from being calm, Zadira proved to be quite lethal and deadly in battle. This factor proved to be the reason Zadira barely ever suffered a scratch in battle. Zadira kept to herself a lot, and barely ever opened up to anyone. For a lot of her life people around her questioned if she had any emotion at all, except when she mocked them with sarcasm. Zadira showed hostility towards politicians, often mocking their formalities and appearances, unless she agreed with them on certain issues. She a lot of times mocked her peers. Though being a Togruta, Zadira preferred being alone over being in a crowd, unlike the rest of her species, which hated being left alone. Skills Zadira was very skilled with various forms of Lightsabers, including Lightsaber Tonfas and Shotos. This ability to use different forms of Lightsabers added to her already high chance of surviving battles. Zadira favored using the Lightsaber Forms the Jedi used before the Empire. She thought the Lightsaber Forms of the New Jedi Order (Strong style, Medium style, and Fast Style) were too basic, so she spent weeks studying the old forms. She specialized mostly in Ataru and Shien/Djem So. She had a strong connection to the Force, which aided her in battle, but she preferred to use it only when needed. Zadira seemed to have great skill in using Throwing Knives (or vibroblades) because she never missed her target while on Endor. Zadira also studied in unarmed combat, and used it a lot in battle. Trivia *This is the cannon version of Asaada. There is a version that takes place in the Clone Wars, but that only exists to go along with my Clone Wars Adventures avatar *Asaada's Togrutan tattoos strongly resemble Jedi Master Shaak Ti's. The only difference being that Asaada oddly only has tattoos on her face, while Shaak Ti has them on her face, arms, etc. *After her time on Endor (to come later) Asaada decided to wear a vest containing many Throwing Knives. *Asaada was originally human. She was changed to Togruta when the Clone Wars Adventures game came out. *Asaada's favorite martial arts seems to be kicking her opponents, since she seems to find in useful in battle. *Asaada hates cold weather. *Asaada can speak many different languages, including Galactic Basic Standard, Twi'leki, Togruti, Kel Dor language, Nautila, Zabraki, and others. *Asaada's favorite color is blue. Category:Jedi Category:Padawan Category:Republic Category:Legacy Era Category:Togruta Category:Female Category:Alive